In memoriam: Descubre el enigma del Pasado
by Estrella Guardiana de Alfea
Summary: Viento del este,y niebla gris anuncia que viene lo que hace venir..
1. Sipnosis

_Viento del este,y niebla gris anuncia que viene lo que hace venir_

Esta historia comienza en la Academia de hadas Alfea,alli un grupo de chicas de entre 17 y 18 añ su ultimo año en esta su parte,Elena Travels,no se da por vencida con su sueño,ella es la mas soñadora de sus amigas y esta dispuesta a hacer su sueño noche cuando ella consigue que le acepten para cantar en un concierto famoso,comienza a desenrrollarse su peor de las tiene un pasado muy incierto lleno de dolor y de traicion que lo ira descurbriendo con la ayuda de un personaje muy enigmatico que accede a enseñarle la verdad sobre su dudas las invaden y en ella,comienza a nacer un tremendo rencor hacia la lider de su grupo de amigas,Miriam ara un cambio en su personalidad,en su forma de pensar,y lo que es mas importante,comenzara a descurbrir el gran enigma de su pasado,trayendo como consecuencia,una terrible maldicion que ni ella sabe lo que esta a punto de desatar.


	2. Introducción

Nuestra historia se remonta en la ciudad de Magix, en Alfea. Todo comenzó un lunes por la mañana. Eran las 06:00 de la mañana, la mayoría de las personas de Alfea, dormían profundamente, pero en una de las habitaciones, se comenzaba a levantar una chica…

En la habitación de aquella chica..

La chica, era pelinegra con los ojos azules. Se encontraba tumbada boca arriba de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba despojada de las mantas y estas estaban amontonas en el lado derecho de la cama. Parecía que aquella chica había pasado mala noche. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Portaba un pantalón corto de color blanco y una camiseta de palabra de honor también de color blanco. En ella, llevaba pintada la cara de una sombra de un gato negro. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos trenzas largas. Se dirigió al baño sin hacer ni un ruido para que sus compañeras de habitación que aun dormían, no se despertaran. Nada más llegar al baño, se miró detenidamente al espejo y hecho un leve suspiro al aire..

POV DE LA CHICA

Había dormido mal la noche anterior, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que me dijo Tom ayer por la tarde cuando me vino a visitar. Si quería llegar a ser una famosa cantante, debía de esforzarme mucho en encontrar gente que se dedicara a la música y que pudiera darme unas pautas a seguir. También debía de encontrar un manager que llevara mi supuesta carrera. Ser una cantante profesional, me iba a costar mucho esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, pero estaba decidida a cumplir mi sueño como fuera. Nunca le dije a nadie porque tenía yo este sueño. La verdad era que mi madre antes de morir, fue una cantante de mucho prestigio y yo quería llegar a ser como ella, a pesar de no recordar mucho de mi madre, la admiraba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y eso que me crio mi padre desde los 2 años que fue cuando murió mi madre. Mi padre no quiere que me dedique a la música por lo que el sufrió, él ahora era el manager de un grupo muy famoso, pero sufrió mucho con el tema de mi madre y no quiere que a mí me pase lo mismo. Por una parte, entiendo que mi padre no me deje ser cantante, el solo quiere protegerme. Pero ya no soy una niña pequeña de 6 años y estaba dispuesta a cumplir mi sueño, sea cual sea el precio.

FIN DEL POV DE LA CHICA

La chica pelinegra después de mucho pensar, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 07:00 de la mañana y tenía que comenzar a prepararse para su jornada de estudio y seguramente sus amigas si no la veían en la habitación, se pondrían a buscarla como si hubiera desaparecido. Así que deprisa, se metió en la ducha para comenzar a asearse y no tardar mucho. Nada más salir de la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla y marcho hacia su habitación de nuevo. Cuando llego, nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación, una chica pelirroja la miro con cara de pocos amigos, esta iba en un pijama de color azul tipo al que posterior mente llevaba la pelinegra. Su pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de un marrón muy claro…

Pelirroja: ¿Dónde estabas Elena? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, cuando me levante de la cama y no te vi en la tuya, lo primero que se me paso por la mente era que te habían raptado.

Elena arqueo una ceja y miro a la otra chica raramente…

Elena: No seas dramática Miriam, solo fui a ducharme. ¿O es que acaso van a venir a raptarme a la ducha? – Dijo en modo sarcástico

Miriam negó con la cabeza y miro fijamente a Elena…

Miriam: Solo me preocupo por ti

Elena: Pues no te preocupes tanto, al fin y al cabo, no eres mi hermana o mi madre

Elena se tiró a su cama aun con la toalla puesta como un vestido, después se levantó y comenzó a revolver su armario en busca de ropa, Miriam la miro con desapruebo y se marchó también a asearme para la jornada de estudios.

POV DE ELENA

Esta Miriam es una pesada, siempre está igual y es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Demasiado melosa con la gente? Si, era eso. Era demasiado melosa. Por eso era el ojito derecho de la directora Faragonda, la directora también era un poco pesada, estaba todo el día…¨Miriam es un ejemplo a seguir¨, ¨Miriam es muy buen modelo de conducta¨, ¨Miriam es el hada más poderosa de la dimensión mágica¨. Faragonda siempre estaba así, yo creo que era porque entre que Miriam era una melosa, que eso a Faragonda le gustaba, y que era el hada del fuego el dragón, que se supone que ese era el poder más poderoso de toda la dimensión mágica. Miriam era mi amiga, pero después de lo que paso el año pasado, parecía otra. Parecía que solo se preocupara por la apariencia y que fuera ella la mejor mirada. Por una parte, no la aguantaba pero por otra, desde que entre aquí, ella fue la primera que quiso mi amistad y por eso ahora éramos buenas amigas aunque tuviéramos caracteres diferentes. Nada más terminar de vestirme, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero, había cogido la ropa a voleo, pero había dado en el clavo con todo lo que me había puesto. Llevaba una falda vaquera por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón rojo en ella, una camiseta de palabra de honor de color roja que en ella ponían las letras de Mickey Mouse en color azul marino. De calzado me había puesto unas Merceditas con algo de tacón, de color azul marino, estas se ataban al tobillo. Me quite las trenzas de dormir, tenía todo el pelo mojado por la ducha. Así que cogí el secador de pelo de uno de mis cajones y comencé a secármelo. Después de un rato, ya lo tenía seco, así que me lo peine bien y me puse una diadema de color azul marino con rayas rojas. Me pinte un poco los labios con rojo clarito y pase un poco de colorete a mis mejillas rosadas. Después volví a meter la mano en el armario y cogí un bolso mediano, de color azul marino que llevaba en la parte delantera un lazo pequeño rojo. A continuación de estar preparada, ordene el secador, el pijama y las gomas de las trenzas y me puse a ordenar mi cama, estaba toda revuelta de la noche anterior. Después de terminar, Ayla se dirigió a mí, ella ya estaba vestida y preparada con su bolso y la libreta con el boli en la mano. Ella siempre vestía de tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas. Hoy llevaba un vestido de tirantes de color amarillo con un cinturón en medio del vestido, de color naranja. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, ella me miro de arriba abajo, hasta su libreta y su bolígrafo eran de color naranja con tonos amarillentos, esos tonos le quedaban bien porque era muy rubita de pelo con los ojos amarillentos, yo siempre le decía que sus ojos se parecían a los de un gatito que tenía cuando era pequeña. Ella comenzó a hablarme mientras que cogía mi libreta de historia y mi bolígrafo azul…

Ayla: ¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte? Las demás ya están abajo desayudando

Elena: Si, ya termine, vamos que como no nos demos prisa, no nos da tiempo a tomar el desayuno.

Dije apresurándome con Ayla hacia la puerta de la habitación. Mientras que caminábamos por el pasillo hasta el comedor, Ayla no paraba de mirarme, a mí me intimidaba un poquito…

Elena: ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dije mirando al frente mientras caminaba

Ayla: Nada, solo que Miriam me dijo que habías sido un poco borde con ella esta mañana. ¿Tuviste mala noche? Ya sé que sueles ser bastante arisca, pero con Miriam, no sé, ella se supone que es tu mejor amiga, por eso me pareció raro que fueras borde, igualmente yo te justifique ante ella y ante Tatiana que ya comenzaba a pensar que eras más arisca de lo normal porque se te pegaba la gana. Aunque ya sabes cómo es Tatiana también, es muy impulsiva y haberes dice lo que piensa sin pensar como le sentara a la persona cuando lo escucha.

Elena: Bueno, la verdad es que no pase mala noche – Mentí – Lo que pasa es que simplemente me molesta que se preocupe tanto por mí, ¿No podría ser como Sabrina? Ella va a su bola, solo pregunta cuando las cosas de verdad, merecen ser preguntadas. No como Miriam que pregunta siempre y a todas horas, abecés a uno le cansa. Seguramente a ti también te paso. Y no me digas que no porque Miriam desde que comenzó el curso, hace una semana, está más rara y melosa de lo normal.

Ayla: Mmmm, a ver si ahora me voy a creer lo que dice Tatiana y tú le vas a dar la razón a ella. La verdad es que desde que comenzó el curso, todo va al revés, incluida nuestra amistad. Cada vez nos estamos distanciando más, y se nota sobre todo en tu comportamiento hacia Miriam, ella es tu mejor amiga y la tratas como si fuera tu enemiga o casi.

Elena: No seas tú también ahora tan dramática como Miriam. Ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga ¿Vale? Solo es que no me gusta que sea tan preguntona, ya sabes que a mí me gusta ir a mi bola sin que nadie me diga ni me pregunte.

Ayla: Ya, todas sabemos cómo eres Elena, pero para los ojos de Miriam…

En ese momento corte a Ayla porque nos encontramos cara a cara con Griselda al cruzar la esquina. Ayla me miro sorprendida, la verdad es que desde hace menos de 2 semanas, mi agudeza de las cosas se había multiplicado por 100,¿Sería normal? Griselda se acercó a nosotras con cara de pocos amigos…

Griselda: ¿Qué hacéis aun aquí señoritas? Deberían de estar en el comedor como todas las demás

Yo mire a Griselda retándola con la mirada, ambas sabíamos que ni yo debía de estar aquí con Ayla ni ella debía de estar en los pasillos porque debía de estar también en el comedor vigilando…

Elena: Señorita Griselda, ¿Usted no debería de estar en el comedor vigilando a las alumnas? – Dije con la mirada retadora

Griselda: Eso no le incumbe, adiós señoritas. Buenos días

Yo reí para mis adentros, Ayla me miro raramente, ambas seguimos camino al comedor, Ayla comenzó a hablarme de nuevo…

Ayla: ¿Cómo sabias que Griselda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina? Me sorprendes Elena

Elena: A mí también me sorprende que mi agudeza se allá multiplicado por 100, pero a lo mejor es que estoy creciendo y desarrollando un poder oculto – Dije con sarcasmo

Ayla: Elena amiga, haz el favor de no leer tantos libros de aventuras que te están empezando a comer el cerebro

Ayla y yo reímos al unísono. En eso, sentí unos pasos a unos metros de nosotras, eran cautelosos y de tacones, me pare en seco, Ayla siguió mi movimiento. En eso, olí un perfume como a…. !Lavandas! Eso es, la directora veía, me puse un poco más seria, Ayla imito de nuevo mis movimientos, en eso, Faragonda paso, sabía que era ella a metros de distancia, en eso, ella se acercó a mí y a Ayla. Primero poso su mirada en mí y después en Ayla…

Faragonda: Ayla, ¿Me puedes dejar a solas con Elena?

¿!Que!? En cuanto lo dijo se me quedo la cara en blanco. ¿Qué quería Faragonda de mí ahora? A lo mejor sería por lo que paso en vacaciones, pero… ¿Cómo podía estar ella enterada de todo esto? Seguramente se lo conto Miriam, parecían como una abuela y una nieta pero sin lazos de sangre…

Ayla: Vale directora. Luego nos vemos en clase Elena – Me dijo con una mirada de esas típicas de ¨¿Pero qué has hecho?¨

Después se marchó por el pasillo, Faragonda me miro seriamente…

Elena: ¿Qué ocurre directora Faragonda? – Dije preocupada

Faragonda: Me entere de lo que paso cuando te marchastes por vacaciones

Elena: ¿Cómo?¿Quién se lo dijo? – Dije interrogando

Faragonda: Miriam me lo dijo y me preocupe por ti. ¿Qué tal estas después de lo que paso?

Elena: Regular, pero… la vida sigue directora Faragonda, el pasado ya paso, se dice que el pasado, pasado esta, que el futuro es tiempo futuro y que el presente es un regalo – Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro de manera desinteresada y sin forzar.

Me di cuenta de que la directora se quedó en estado de Stock. Pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad…

Faragonda: Tienes razón querida. Bueno, pues eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día

Faragonda se despidió y se marchó caminando por donde había venido. Yo camine a paso veloz hacia la clase de historia, hoy no me había dado tiempo a desayunar. Ufff… Mientras que caminaba, me vino a la cabeza, la directora Faragonda y Miriam, porque ella tenía que contarle a todo el mundo sobre mis cosas. Sí, mi padre estaba un poco enfermo, pero se pondría bien. No quería la compasión de nadie, y menos la de ella o la de la directora. Ellas nada más que estaba en este entorno, fuera de él, eran ajenas a mi persona y a mi vida. Deje de pensar nada más llegar a la puerta de la clase de historia de la magia, entre al aula, aún no había llegado el profesor, menos mal, a ver si en algo tenia suerte. Me senté en un pupitre del fondo y comencé a leer los apuntes del día anterior porque sabía que hoy nos los iban a preguntar

P.D: Este capítulo a lo mejor os parece corto, o al menos a mí me lo parece xp. Pero es que nada más que es la introducción a la historia, espero que os haya gustado he intentare subir otro capi lo más pronto posible


End file.
